justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Robloxmaster900/Just Dance Greatest Hits 2
, , , |publisher=Ubisoft |genre=Dance, Rhythm, Party |ratings=PEGI 3, E10+, 0+, L, G, O+, ALL, 0 |preceded by= |succeeded by = }} Just Dance 2017 is the eighth installment of the Just Dance franchise. The game was first teased on June 10, 2018 The game was released in October 4, 2018. Gameplay and Features * ''Just Dance'' Controller (for Android and iOS only, Windows Phone version is not updated to work with Just Dance 2017 only 2016) (Required to play in the PC version) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! ** Take photos of your Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. For the Xbox 360 version, you would need a Hard Drive to use this feature. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! * 'Just Dance Machine (8th-Gen, Nintendo Switch and PC only) **Aliens have abducted you! They need your dance energy to refill their spaceship's batteries and go back home. **Each Dance Machine session is composed of five short exclusive and unique dance experiences that span different types of dance: Flamenco, Charleston, Ballet, Haka, French Cancan... Never seen before on Just Dance! **If you have provided the Aliens with enough energy, they will unlock new dance segments for you to try and help them out! * Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * World Dance Floor **The player-vs-player feature will be returning to all 7th and 8th-Gen consoles including PC and Nintendo Switch. https://youtu.be/7LukDWQNoNs?t=37m57s This year, you get to defeat a boss who's trying to defeat everyone's high score (8th-Gen, PC and Nintendo Switch only) * Skins ** Customize the background of your avatar with skins! * World Video Challenge '''(PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and PC only as '''Video Challenge, Challenge Mode for 7th-Gen) ** The video challenge returns to Just Dance ''this year! Compete with other people around the world while watching them dance! * 'Dance Mashup ' ** Mashups return from ''Just Dance 2016 and the background returns from Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016! * Dance Quest ** The Dance Quest feature from Just Dance 2016 returns. * You are a Superstar! ** When you reach a score of 11,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Superstar! That means the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 golden stars are changed to Platinum. ** Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Superstar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. ** NOTE: ''This feature is only available if you are doing the routine in Rivals. Co-Op will not get this new feature.'' Track List *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A (S) indicates that this song is an exclusive routine on the Nintendo Switch. *On eighth-gen consoles, the song list is ordered alphabetically, while on seventh-gen consoles, the tracks are ordered as they are below. Category:Blog posts